Bittersweet
by hotchadobsessed
Summary: Set after NM AU. When Bella heads to Alaska for college she finds herself welcomed with open arms by the Cullens. But is this meeting a reunion? Or simply closure?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight _or anything in this story that you remember seeing/hearing/reading somewhere else.

**Background:** So this is set after _New Moon_ in that Edward and the Cullens still left and Bella became friends with Jake who turned into a werewolf. But that is kind of it. Let's just take Victoria out of the picture - we can say the werewolves killed her :) and Bella never jumped off the cliff so no Italy etc. I think those changes will let this story make sense - if not just ask and I will attempt to explain it away!

* * *

The wooden floor. The light blue walls. The peaked ceiling. It looked just like it had when I had first arrived. Except this time there was no rocking chair, no wooden desk. The room was empty. I would miss my room in Forks, yet I had to look towards the future, and that was a new place in Alaska. Since the Cullens left me just over a year ago, and Charlie died just 2 months shy of my graduation, I knew there was nothing keeping me tied to Forks and no reason why I should continue living in my old house. Sure there was Billy and Jake and all my other semi-friends on the reservation, but not one of them gave me a reason to stay – except maybe Jake but we would still be friends despite the distance separating us.

When the end of high school rolled around, it made sense that I continue onto college. However due to being stuck in my 'zombie' state - as Jessica liked to call it - I hadn't really gotten around to preparing a wide range of college applications. The only one I had really completed was the one to the University of Alaska, since he had helped me complete it while he was still around, and so that was really the only place I had been accepted and as such that was where I was headed.

So here I was surrounded by boxes, saying one last goodbye to my old room and really the whole house, before I would climb into the moving truck Billy had organised for me, for my long drive to my new home in Anchorage, Alaska.

* * *

After a 3 day journey I finally pulled up to the front of my new home. Since Charlie had left me everything, I had enough to afford a 2 bedroom place that I could call my own instead of fighting for shared accommodation on campus. After being cramped in the moving truck for so long, this was a huge relief. I picked up only the essentials for now as I made my way into the house. Billy had arranged for the furniture I needed to be delivered earlier in the week and I was grateful to fold my tired body onto the couch that took up most of the space in the small living room. My resting was interrupted by a loud groan from my stomach. I unwillingly moved from the couch to the kitchen in search of anything edible. Of course, being my first time in the house, the fridge was absolutely empty and after another rumble of stomach I resigned myself to the fact that I would have to head to the grocery store for some supplies.

I was only going to get a few essentials so luckily there was a corner store not too far from here so I could walk there since my reliable red truck had yet to arrive from Forks.

After a brisk 10 minute walk I had arrived at my destination. I entered the store and grabbed a basket before proceeding through the many aisles in search of sustenance. The place was pretty quiet as it was the middle of the afternoon mid week so I took my time as I made my way around the store. I instinctively knew what to look for as I was always the one in charge of the groceries and cooking at Charlies. As I moved into the sweets aisle, I paused at the large selection of chocolates. Normally I didn't eat much chocolate but I figured I should splurge as a celebration to myself for finally moving out on my own.

As I was browsing through the assortment I noticed someone come into the aisle ahead of me. I only saw the person out of the corner of my eye so I wasn't really paying attention to the characteristics of the person until I heard them speak.

"Bella?"

* * *

**AN: **Ok so this story is based on a dream I had. And as I was writing it I realised that my dreams are REALLY weird hehe. So nothing really makes sense, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

So please read and review/add :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or anything you read that you remember seeing or hearing elsewhere.

**AN:** A big shout out to my two lone reviewers _I'm Your Opheliac _and _The love of hate_ and a big thank you to all that added this story.

* * *

In the split second it took me to look up in response to hearing my name, I ran through a list of people who might be in Alaska who could possibly know me. I came up empty, until I looked at the person now standing next to me.

"Alice?" I questioned amazed. There was no way that the Cullens, well at least Alice and Jasper (Jasper wouldn't be anywhere without Alice so I knew he was around somewhere), were here in Alaska, and I had stumbled across them so easily. After they left and I had finally come out of my zombie stage, I had spent a good couple of months trying to track down their current location. Of course it was all to no avail. They were vampires who were very very good at disappearing. Speaking of which…

"Alice, what are you doing in a grocery store?"

Alice just simply laughed that tinkling laugh of hers. "Shopping, silly. What are you doing here?"

"Um, the same." I answered stupidly as I stared at the pixie like vampire in front of me. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she gripped her basket in front of her, and I could tell that she was waiting for a greeting akin to what they used to be when we were all living in Forks. But I didn't know if I could give her that. I mean they had left me. Sure it had been his decision, but ultimately the whole family had followed and left with him.

Alice must have sensed my reluctance because she soon stopped bouncing around and took on a more serious demeanour.

"Why don't you come to the house so we can talk some more?" Alice asked me.

"Isn't that kind of against the rules?" I asked in response.

"Against the rules of what?" I could tell Alice was confused. He obviously hadn't clued them in to how they were supposed to treat me now. Upon seeing my look she seemed to sense where I was coming from.

"Oh you mean the nonsense my brother told you? No. You will always be my best friend no matter what the idiot thinks. I should be allowed to have friends over." Alice smiled sweetly as she took my basket from my hands and proceeded to the register.

"You're done, right?" Alice asked, but obviously wasn't looking for a response as she started handing everything up to be rung through.

* * *

We exited the store once we were finished with my purchases. Surprisingly, Alice hadn't actually bought anything and I had the sneaky suspicion she knew I was going to be at this grocery store before she had actually seen me in there. As we walked onto the street I looked over at my former best friend.

"So where exactly do you live?" I asked, resigning myself to the fact that I would end up at the Cullens home whether I like it or not.

"Oh, not far from here." She answered, indicating the town of Anchorage. "Here's our ride." She squealed as the familiar silver Volvo pulled up in front of us. The windows were tinted so I had no idea who was in the driver's seat, but of course I had the stupid hope that it was him. Alice opened the door to let me in the back and I climbed in with my head down, trying to prolong the moment of knowing if I would be overjoyed or heartbroken. When I heard Alice settle into the front passenger seat, I allowed myself to look up at the driver. He was turned away from me, still looking out the windscreen but I immediately noticed the honey blonde hair and knew it wasn't him. Come to think of it, if I had let myself really consider the option earlier I would have known that it wouldn't be him behind the wheel, because chances are the first sight of me would have had him running, not pulling up to pick us up.

"Bella." Jasper greeted with such a short abrupt tone that I remembered I no longer belonged to this family.

"Jasper!" Alice admonished him, with a quick slap on the arm. "Be nice."

Jasper turned in his seat to face me with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry Bella." Jasper started. "But you still smell just as good as when I saw you last and I'm pretty sure no one wants a repeat of what happened last time."

I felt a little relieved at hearing the explanation for his demeanour towards me, and I realised that he probably still held a lot of guilt from what happened at my birthday party – and the choices that it led it. I smiled in hopes of placating him.

"That's ok, Jasper. I know you didn't mean anything by it." I replied, and hoped that he knew I meant it with respect to his earlier comment as well as what happened a year ago. Jasper smiled in return and turned back in his seat before putting the car into gear and heading to the house.

* * *

As we wound our way through the streets of Anchorage, I figured I would try to establish what I was getting myself in for.

"Alice," I started. "Where are we going?"

"Home silly. I told you that." Alice replied.

"And who exactly is at 'home'?" I asked.

"Everyone." Alice smiled over her shoulder at me.

"And when you say 'everyone'?" I trailed off in the hopes that she would understand what I was asking.

"Yes, Edward is living with us again." I must have had a slightly panicked look on my face because Alice quickly continued. "But him and Carlisle aren't at home at the moment. They were working today."

"Oh." I was able to relax in my seat when I realised that meant I wouldn't have to face him right this very second. Something Alice had just said caught my attention though.

"What do you mean he's living with you 'again'?" I asked confused by the statement. Alice's face darkened slightly as if she was remembering a bad memory.

"After we left Forks it was a hard time for everyone but more so for Edward."

"It was his decision!" I interrupted Jasper frustrated.

"Of course it was, but that doesn't make it any less harder on him. He left the love of his life, which is a very long time seeing as he will live for eternity."

"I was hardly the love of his life." I grumbled as I crossed my arms and sat further down in my seat. Alice and Jasper seemed to chuckle at my comment.

"Oh honey, you don't honestly believe that do you?" Alice asked me as she twisted in her seat to face me.

"Well that's what he said when he left. He said he didn't want me anymore." I answered like a petulant child.

"And I tell people that I'm 17." Alice remarked, rolling her eyes. "Doesn't make it true."

At Alice's comment, I thought back to the months Edward and I had spent together before my disastrous 18th birthday party. All of those embraces and kisses, all of those times he spent in my room watching me sleep, his reaction to James and the ballet studio. The Cullens were good liars, they had to be, but were they really _that_ good at it? Was he that good at it?

I didn't have any more time to ponder on the thought as we pulled up to what could only be the Cullens house. It closely resembled the house in Forks complete with the large open windows on each floor and the forest backdrop. I wondered if the reception would also be the same.

* * *

**AN:** Would you guys want to read the chapters in someone else's POV (ie. this chapter but in Jasper's POV)? Or are you happy for the story to continue in just Bella's POV? Let me know what you think!

Please read and review/alert :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or anything you read that you remember seeing or hearing elsewhere.

**AN:** Once again thank you to my only two reviewers _I'm Your Opheliac _and _The love of hate _- would be nice to hear from more than 2 people though...

* * *

I entered the house with Alice attached to my arm and Jasper trailing behind us. He had insisted on grabbing my bags of groceries purchased earlier, and walked ahead to what I assumed was the kitchen to put them in the fridge until I was ready to go – though Alice had insisted that she had seen that moment would never come. As we walked further into the house, I noticed that none of the other family members were there to greet us. Though I was disappointed, it did make sense since I was with the only vampire of the group who would have seen me coming.

"Bella's here." Alice suddenly spoke up. Though she had said this at a normal volume, as if we were having a conversation between ourselves, I knew if there were any vampires in the house they would have heard the announcement. And sure enough, as soon as the words slipped from her mouth, Esme, Emmett and (surprisingly) Rosalie were in front of me. I smiled at each of them in turn, but before anyone was able to say anything I was engulfed in a massive bear hug.

"Emmett!" I laughed as the hug lifted me off the floor and he swung me around.

"Baby sis!" Emmett exclaimed before Alice yelled at him to put me down. I stepped out of his embrace once my feet touched the floor and I could tell from the heat in my face, and Emmett's grin, that I was blushing.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart." Esme lovingly greeted me as she pulled me into her arms. When I pulled away, I noticed that Rosalie was smiling at me, not glaring as she was prone to do in Forks. I couldn't help but smile at the feeling of being welcomed into the family once again. I never expected to see them again, let alone be greeted like this.

"Oh, I'm going to call Carlisle and tell the boys to come home straight away." Esme announced as she turned to go get the phone. However, Alice stopped her before she could get too far.

"They'll come home when they're due to come home. Let's give Bella a chance to spend time with us first before he comes home."

By the way Alice had said _he_ everyone knew she wasn't talking about Carlisle.

"Carlisle will be so disappointed." Esme said sadly.

"Don't be silly. He loves surprises!" Alice was joyous as she took my arm again and started a tour of the new house.

* * *

Alice showed me the ground floor quickly, seeing as there wasn't much to be seen down there other than the living room, kitchen, dining room (which was hardly ever used) and the door leading off to the garage. Next was the first floor which consisted of Carlisle's study, the library, Carlisle and Esme's bedroom and a bathroom. On the next floor was Alice and Jasper's bedroom, Alice's wardrobe, Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom and a games room. On the final floor was Edward's bedroom, a guest room, the piano room and another bathroom. While I had seen all of their rooms at the Forks house, it was still exciting to see the planning and organising that Esme had gone to for the new house.

After the tour, Alice and I proceeded to the living room to catch up on all that had happened while we were apart. My life after they left wasn't very interesting and so I didn't really have much to tell her. To be fair though, Alice didn't really have a lot to tell me either about the time spent in my absence, merely stating that it was a while before the family recovered from the departure from Forks and she hadn't really spoken to anyone (other than Jasper) for a while.

I tried to skip over the time immediately following their departure as it wasn't exactly a time of my life that I wanted to dwell on, and really I couldn't remember much of it anyway. I think Alice got the gist of how their leaving had affected me though, because she held onto my hand just a little tighter with a sympathetic look on her face and strangely kept making comments like "just like Edward" and "they both went through the same thing".

The months after that seemed to go by in a blur. There was school, work and homework which just seemed to be a constant, always a part of my routine. No exciting stories to share there. I did perk up when I started talking about Jake and how he was like my own personal sun. I told her about hanging out at the reservation and La Push. I didn't think it was my place to tell her all that I had discovered about what was going on at the reservation – in particular to the Quilete boys – but from the way Alice reacted when I mentioned that I had been spending time at the reservation, I think she already knew.

The mood turned sombre again when I spoke about Charlie and what had occurred a few short months ago. Alice leaned forward to take me into her arms and it was then I noticed the moisture on my face and realised I was crying. I accepted her hug but soon pulled away and wiped the tears from my face, laughing slightly.

"It's ok to be upset, Bella." Alice comforted me as she patted my leg and left her hand resting there like she was unable to be physically apart from me.

After our little catch up, we were content to just lie there on the living room floor talking about mindless things that we came up with. That is until we heard a car pull up in the driveway. I was under no misapprehension that Alice hadn't heard the car about 10 minutes ago when it was driving towards the house, but she hadn't mentioned it, so it wasn't until now that we realised Carlisle was home. And Edward would be with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight _or anything that you read in this story that you've seen/read/heard before - oh except stuff you've only read in my stories coz they're MY IDEA!

**AN:** I'm disappointed. Really. No one has been replying to this story (except _The love of hate_ who has been super awesome and replied to every chapter so far!). Anyway normally I hate the people who only write for reviews - but I get the frustration. The only reason I am still updating this story is because it is already written - but if I keep getting no reviews (and hence have no idea if people are reading or not - and don't give me the whole "Oh but I added it" line because I have added many a story to my alert list - and then deleted them when they started getting irritating to read) I'll only be updating to the point where I have written - which is the point my dream stopped.

Wow, that's a long AN

* * *

I immediately sat up when I heard the car approach the house. I knew I had no time at all before they would walk through the door because they would surely embrace the fact that they were home and use their vampire speed to their advantage. Luckily, I still had a few more seconds – if not minutes – as they had to drive the car around to the garage and put it away. They may have vampire speed, but that didn't mean that their mode of transport did. I started to move before I realised that they probably already knew I was here since Edward could read the minds of all the occupants of the house – apart from mine. I turned to Alice with wide eyes but she did not seem fazed.

"I'm singing OMG by Usher in my head and I know the song irritates Edward so he won't be listening too closely, and I already told the others to try and keep him out so he doesn't know you're here. Yet."

"But he will soon enough." Rosalie stated as she came down the stairs with Emmett in tow. "No offence Bella but your scent is all over the house and I can tell you now it's not likely he's forgotten what you smell like."

Damn. I thought. She was right. Well I guess I had no choice but to wait and see what their reaction would be.

Alice pulled me up so that we were sitting on the sofa in the living room and Esme and Jasper came to join Rosalie and Emmett as they stood around us. It was like we were waiting for an execution as we watched the kitchen entrance for signs they were about to enter the living room. I knew the others had a better idea of what Carlisle and Edward were now doing and how much longer it would be. Before long, we heard the door open and the two men walk into the house. I could faintly hear them talking about how their day had gone at the hospital today and knew they weren't expecting anything to be amiss at home. Carlisle was ahead of Edward as they entered the living room from the kitchen and upon seeing me sitting there he came to an abrupt halt, leaving Edward to run into his back as he wasn't paying attention.

"Really Carlisle? And Alice why are you singing…" Edward started to say as he moved around Carlisle, only to come face to face with me sitting next to his bouncing sister. I couldn't help but look at his angelic face. The same golden eyes (he had obviously recently hunted), the same messy bronze hair, the same angular jaw and cheekbones. My fantasies had definitely not done him justice. But now he was really in front of me, within reaching distance if I wanted it, and with the help of Alice and Jasper I had come to the realisation that they were just lies he had spewed a year ago.

"Bella!" Carlisle was shocked as he approached me, leaving his stunned son behind him as he tentatively wrapped me in a warm hug.

"The one and only." I replied, still looking over his shoulder at the statue that was Edward.

"Well," Alice stood up next to me as she clapped her hands together. "I'm really sorry Bella but the family needs to go hunt for a little while. Can you stay until we get back? We won't be long."

I felt my stomach dropped as I realised she had said 'family' which meant Edward would be going with them too. As much as I didn't want them to leave, I knew it was in their nature to do so and the next best thing I could do would be to wait here for them. I plastered a smile onto my face.

"Sure. I have no where else to be."

Alice broke into the biggest smile as she grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Good. We'll see you soon." The pixie raced out the back door with Jasper in tow, followed by Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. Edward was still staring at me and I felt the familiar blush rise into my cheeks as I looked down to avoid his gaze. This seemed to break Edward out of whatever state he was in as he shook his head as if to clear it before following the others out the back door. But as soon as he had left, he was coming right back in again, this time with a slightly annoyed Alice on his arm.

"Edward, you only hunted last night, you don't need to hunt. You can stay here with Bella." Alice announced as she planted her brother in the living room and quickly left the way she came.

* * *

**AN:** I know that was short - more Edward/Bella to come

Please read & review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or anything you read here that you remember reading/hearing/seeing somewhere else - unless it was in one of my other fics so it's MINE!

**AN:** Wow, so I want to thank – _TeamEmmette, teamalice91, takemeaway356, ethans mom, vampirelover13, , phantomessangel, the love of hate_ (who is SUPER awesome :) ), _emm5683, savvydeez, twifan1026_. I realise that I was probably a super biatch in my last chapter asking for reviews like that but you guys really delivered so thank you so much for all of your nice words and encouragement. I felt bad not updating until now but I was away this weekend and didn't have my story with me. So here it is!

**

* * *

**

Now that it was just the two of us in the house, the atmosphere got a little awkward as we stood opposite each other. Neither of us knew where to look so while Edward was finding the ceiling an interesting view, I had chosen to look down at my shoes. I wish I had thought to leave my hair out today but as I had pulled it back into a ponytail, my hair wasn't able to provide a curtain between us. Edward was the first one to move as I realised he had come to stand directly in front of me. I could see the tips of his shoes against mine. He didn't touch me though so I ventured a look up at him and noticed that his once warm butterscotch eyes were an alarming black. He was hungry, however I misinterpreted what he was hungry for. Without warning, his cold perfect hands came up to cradle my face and within seconds his lips covered mine. I had forgotten how smooth his lips were but instantly I remembered the familiar pattern of his kisses and my own lips responded in earnest. It felt like we stood there like that for hours if not days, but in reality it was probably a few minutes.

"Bella." Edward breathed when he finally released me for a much needed breath. I simply grinned at him in response and it seemed Edward couldn't keep the smile off his face either.

"About last year..." he began to say but I immediately interrupted.

"It's alright, Edward. I see now why you did what you did. All that matters now is that we're together again."

"But you have to know…" he began. Again. Before I interrupted. Again.

"No Edward. It's in the past."

* * *

Not long after mine and Edward's little reuniting, the rest of the Cullens returned home, innocently stating that they had only needed a quick hunt. Looking over at Edward I knew that we were both thinking the same thing. Alice had obviously gotten what she wanted when we had kissed and there was no longer a need for them all to be out of the house. It was obvious Alice had been up to something because when she had walked into the house her whole face was beaming from the smile she had. When she saw Edward and me together on the couch, her smile seemed to get bigger (if that was even possible). I couldn't help but smile as I realised I was back with Edward, with the Cullens and I knew I was exactly where I needed to be.

* * *

Later that night, it was time for the human to sleep. Edward offered for me to sleep in his room and of course no one disagreed though I couldn't help but be curious since the last time I had seen Edward's room there had been no bed. I wasn't really looking forward to sleeping on a couch all night. But when we entered his bedroom, I could see why there were no arguments over sleeping arrangements. In the middle of Edward's room, which was now triple the size of what it had been in Forks, was a large four poster king bed with gold bedding. Embarrassingly I squealed (like Alice) as I let go of Edward and jumped into the middle of the giant bed, landing on my back. Before I could blink, Edward was sitting next to me, grinning at my happiness. I snuggled closer to my vampire boyfriend as he moved us into a more comfortable position so that I could fall asleep. Not that I wanted to, but Edward started humming my lullaby and within seconds I was out.

* * *

******AN: **Ok so another short one – SORRY! I promise to update tomorrow to make up for it. And I apologise for the lack of drama in the Edward/Bella reunion, but I just wanted to get to the end of my dream and found it easier to write it this way than drag it out. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

********

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight _or anything you read here that you remember reading/seeing/hearing somewhere else – except of course something from one of my own stories in which case it is MINE!

********

AN:

Thanks to _TeamEmmette, The love of hate _and _phantomessangel_. So I didn't get much of a response on the last chapter but that's ok – it was pretty short and eh and people probably thought it was the end. But alas! There is more of my wacky dream to come.

Actually, it's just this chapter that takes me to the end of my dream – it was originally 3 chapters but I realised they were all very short so I just decided to post it all up together.

So remember at the start I said this story eventually doesn't make sense and everyone kind of acts OOC? Well this is the point where it happens. I hope you all stick with it though and enjoy reading!

******

* * *

**

I awoke feeling refreshed, unable to remember the last time I had slept that peacefully. When I noticed that my pillow was a bit harder than what it usually was and my bed was a bit softer than what it usually was, it didn't take me long to remember the events of the day before.

"Morning." Edward whispered from above me, leaning down to give me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled in return as I started drawing circles on his impossibly hard chest.

"I could get used to this." I admitted.

"We can do this for the rest of your life." Replied Edward.

"Mmm, for all of eternity. I like the sound of that." I answered, continuing my pattern. But as soon as the word 'eternity' had passed through my lips, my drawing board was no longer there. Surprised I looked around the room and saw him standing over at the window.

"That's not happening." Edward said slowly as he continued to stare out the window.

"What's not happening?" I asked confused as I sat up against the headboard.

"You're not becoming a monster." Edward sighed as he continued to look out the window.

"Of course not. I'd be like you." I answered with conviction.

"I'm not turning you into a vampire." He stated with finality as he turned to face me, his eyes blazing. I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face, nor the way my heart dropped as I realised what he was saying.

"You don't want me for all of eternity?" I questioned in a low voice but I knew he would hear.

"Not like that." Edward was resigned as he moved towards me.

"I thought we had been through this." I said exasperated. "Last year was a mistake, will you really leave me to grow old and one day die while you continue to stay young and live?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Edward shook his head and I thought he had finally realised what a stupid idea this was. "I wouldn't live after you were gone. I would find a way to be gone too." He finished. My mouth dropped open at his confession.

"Don't look so alarmed, Bella. I wouldn't be able to go on knowing you weren't on this earth with me."

"So you would kill yourself?" I asked him. He simply nodded as he finally arrived at the bed. He reached forward to take my hand but I pulled it away.

"Fine." I nodded to myself. "I'll just go ask Carlisle or Alice to do it." I announced as I swung the blankets off me and moved to get out of the bed. I was surprised he didn't hold me back but that surprise was short lived as I saw him standing at the door, blocking the exit.

"Bella, don't you see I don't want this for you?" Edward asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You mean you don't want me?" I huffed as I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I felt Edward's cold fingers wipe away the unshed tears.

"I thought we had been through this." Edward smiled as he repeated my words back to me. "Look, we'll find a way to sort this out, but for right now can't you just be happy to be here with me, as a human?"

"I guess." I answered, though in my head I couldn't help but to replay the words from a year ago, and even the words just now, which all meant one thing. He didn't want me.

* * *

Okay, maybe I was being a little drastic. Edward did want me, obviously, but just not as a vampire, which meant, not for all eternity. That was fine. I just couldn't let myself get sucked into the relationship like I did last time. Where I was so immersed by him and his family that I neglected the rest of my friends and then I was shattered when the vampires had left. No it wouldn't be like that this time, especially now that I had Jake and a whole other mythical creature group to depend on. And the first step would be to leave this house, and go back to my normal life. If only I knew how I was going to do that.

Yesterday I had walked to the grocery store where I had met Alice and then Jasper had driven me here. Which meant that I had no way of getting from here back to my own place, unless of course I asked one of the Cullens but I didn't think that would go over so well. They obviously knew Edward and I had been fighting, I mean disagreeing, this morning and they were bound to think I was running away if I asked for a ride.

And I was in Anchorage, Alaska. I knew absolutely no one here so it wasn't like I could ask anyone else to come get me. Suddenly, inspiration struck. No I didn't know anyone here in Alaska, but I did know a certain werewolf who could make the trip within no time at all and take me home.

"Don't even think about it Bella." Alice called from downstairs. Damn pixie. She obviously saw my plan to call Jake. But hang on, I wasn't a prisoner was I? Surely I could call…

"Bella, please, we don't want the mutt here." Alice called up again before I could finish the thought. Hang on, mutt? Oh no, she knows he's a werewolf.

"Mutt?" Emmett's booming voice came from somewhere else in the house. "Why would a mutt be coming here?"

"Because Bella is friends with one and she wants him to come get her." Jasper responded. Obviously Alice had filled him in on my friendship with Jake. As soon as Jasper had finished talking, Edward was in front of me as I sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Since when were you friends with a mutt?" he questioned loudly.

"Since you brilliantly decided to leave me broken in Forks." I yelled back. "And will you stop calling him a mutt. His name is Jacob!"

"Fine. So why do you want _Jacob_ to come get you?" Edward asked.

"Because I want to go home. Because I have a life which means I can't just spend every second here." I huffed as I stood from my seat and placed my cup in the sink.

"So I'll take you home." Edward offered. I blinked. Didn't expect that.

"Oh ok. Can you take me home then?"

"No, that's not happening." Edward argued, turning to walk out of the kitchen. I was dumfounded. Didn't he just offer to take me home? That's it. Before I let my mind decide on the plan, so as to avoid the wrath of Alice, I dialled Jake's number. Of course he answered on the first ring. I quickly spewed out where I was before a pale hand shot out and crushed my phone into pieces, ending the call with Jacob.

* * *

I sat cushioned between Emmett and Edward in the living room. I was forced to sit there between the two of them because a) Emmett was strongest and b) Edward was fastest and none of the Cullens were very happy with me at the moment. I could only hope that Jake had managed to understand what I had been able to communicate to him before Alice had killed my phone. As I sat there trying to understand how I managed to get into this situation – again – where my whole world revolved around this family, the vampires around me scrunched up their faces as if a bad smell had just hit them. I put it down to their super senses as I wasn't able to detect any such smell.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and everyone turned to Alice who really should have seen that coming. But she looked just as surprised by the sound as everyone else. As none of the Cullens made a move to answer the door, even after the bell rang a second time, I made a move to stand up and answer it myself, only to be pushed back down into my seat by Jasper who had taken up station behind me.

I crossed my arms in a huff as Esme went to open the door. As soon as she saw who was on the other side, she went to close the door, however a big tanned hand and foot moved into the gap so as to prevent her from doing so. I would recognise that hand anywhere, Jake had come to get me! Before anyone could stop me, I raced to the door and leapt at Jacob, causing a few growls to emit from those behind me.

Before I could suggest to Jake that we get the hell out of there, we were surrounded by seven none too happy vampires. Luckily, I had held onto Jacob when I leapt at him, so while the Cullens may not be happy with me, I knew they would never hurt me and at the moment that meant they wouldn't hurt Jake. With this in mind, I turned my back on the Cullens and led Jacob away from their house.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call behind me. As I turned to look at him I raised my hand wrapped in Jacobs as a reminder that he couldn't get near Jake as I was attached to him.

I don't really remember what happened next. As I looked at Edward I noticed that there was a shiny metal object in his hand and as he raised it to point it at me, I heard Alice yelling "Edward no!"

And then there was just a hot pain through my stomach as I felt myself fall to the ground as I lost my hold on Jacob.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **So that's where the dream ended. I had no idea where I was going with it once I got to this point, but I have written some chaters and thanks to a reviewer, think I know where I am going to take it. But I am open to suggestions! So let me know if there is anything you would like see.

Read & Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight _or anything in here that you remember reading/hearing/seeing somewhere else.

**AN:** Thanks to: _fdaleny214, phantomessangel, emm5683,teamtaylorlautner-edwardcullen, the love of hate_. Awesome reviews guys - I'm so glad I managed to shock a few of you. I was the same - when I woke up from the dream that ended like that I was like - WTF? Hopefully it wasn't too crazy :)

So I've continued the story past the dream - and I really have no idea where I am going with this. But here is the next chapter which really isn't that exciting - just here to explain the aftermath of what Edward did to Bella (and yes in case you hadn't figured it out - Edward _did_ do something to Bella at the end of the last chapter).

Enjoy!

* * *

I came to and noticed I was lying on something very soft. I couldn't hear any beeping machines around me so I could only deduce that I was not in a hospital. That meant that the softness underneath me would indicate I was lying in a bed. I also noticed that there was something on either side of me holding my hands. My right hand was very cold, almost like ice. My left hand was very hot, almost like fire. Somewhere in my brain I managed to make the connection to these two sensations and realised that while Edward sat on one side, Jacob was on the other.

I eventually managed to open my eyes and confirmed my suspicions when I saw both boys sitting next to me, their eyes intently on my face. At seeing me awake, both of their faces lit up but neither made a sound. I took this moment to take account of my surroundings, and I noticed that I had been brought to Edward's room. But why?

I frowned as I tried to recall the events of my last memories and what had happened to me, which was obvious as I took note of the large bandage wrapped around my abdomen. I remembered the argument that Edward and I had earlier as well as wishing that Jake would come take me home, as I didn't want to let myself become attached to the Cullens again. I could faintly remember Jacob being at the door and attempting to leave with him, while all the Cullens looked on angrily. As I turned to face Edward, I suddenly remembered turning at the sound of his voice while outside and then remembered that he had pointed something at me, which was followed by pain. Oh my god, he had shot me!

At the realisation of what he had done, I wrenched my hand free of his grasp while maintaining my grip on Jacob. At my action, Edward's face fell.

"I told you she wouldn't be happy," Sang Alice upon seeing my movement, as she entered the bedroom. "I tried to warn you."

Edward grumbled something under his breath, but did not move from my side.

"Sorry about what my idiot brother did," Alice began. "But try not to worry too much. Carlisle managed to remove the bullet and he patched you right up so you didn't lose too much blood."

"You…" I tried to speak but was unable to get any other words out due to the dryness of my throat. Jacob produced a glass of water and I gratefully took a sip before turning to Edward and trying again.

"You. Shot Me?" I asked in a whisper, hurt and betrayed at his drastic actions. Edward didn't respond but merely hung his head in shame as I felt Jacob's hold on my hand tighten.

"Why?" I enquired of the brooding vampire before me.

"I couldn't let you leave." Edward whispered in response, still not raising his head to look at me.

"So you shot me?" I was incredulous. Edward merely shrugged.

"I told you it was a stupid move." Alice chimed in from her spot at the end of the bed.

"I know, Alice." Edward was clearly annoyed with his sister, as if she had reminded him of this fact many times before. As I thought about what Edward had done, the hurt built up inside me and I lashed out at the only other Cullen in the room.

"And you didn't think to stop him, Alice?" I shouted at my best friend. In a flash, Jasper was by his wife's side but the pixie merely stared straight at me and answered the accusation head on.

"Do you seriously think any of us wanted this to happen to you, Bella? Of course we tried to stop him. But in case you haven't noticed, Edward is very stubborn when it comes to things. You in particular."

"Get out." I ordered as I slumped back into the pillows behind me, resigned at the situation. Jasper didn't need to be told twice as he towed Alice out of the room, probably so she wouldn't bear any more of my wrath. While Edward shifted, an indication that he was planning on obeying my wishes for one, he did throw a glance at Jacob, as if to move him along too.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jacob declared as he stared down the vampire across from him.

"That's right, he's not." I agreed. "So there's nothing left in here for you, Edward. Best you leave."

Edward looked pained at my words but rose from his seat beside me.

"I'm truly sorry Bella." I heard Edward mutter under his breath as he walked out the door.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jacob questioned as soon as Edward had left the room.

"I actually don't feel too bad," I responded as I realised that I was hardly in any pain and it was only because of the bandage that I could tell I had been hurt.

Jacob nodded as he took in this information. He looked thoughtful for a minute before he began. "We should probably get you out of here then."

I didn't respond straight away which was weird because earlier I had been all for leaving. Now I wasn't so sure. However, before I could make up my mind, the bedroom door opened and in walked Alice and Carlisle. I was surprised that Edward hadn't taken the opportunity to also return but not surprised that at least some of the Cullens had come to intervene.

"Bella isn't going anywhere." Alice announced.

"Yeah, because she is clearly in safe hands here." Jacob retorted sarcastically.

"Don't start." I attempted to argue but I was clearly being ignored as Jake stood to face off against Alice.

"She's obviously hurt, she shouldn't be going anywhere." Alice argued as she waved her hand in my direction, indicating my current position.

"We can look after her on the reservation." Jacob reasoned.

"Do you have a doctor on the reservation?" Alice countered. Ah, so that's what Carlisle was doing here. He was here to reinforce Alice's reason for my staying.

"Well no," Jacob conceded. "But she said before that she doesn't feel too bad."

"That would be me." Carlisle finally spoke up. "I had to give her a number of pain killers earlier so I could remove the bullet. They should be wearing off soon and then I'm sure she'll be in some pain."

True to his word, I started to feel a slight twinge in my stomach where the bullet obviously must have penetrated. I tried to keep the pain from showing on my face, but just as Jacob turned to look at me, a slight grimace passed across my features. At the sight of this, Jacob's face fell.

"See!" Alice gloated. "She should stay here in case anything happens. There's a doctor here should the need arise."

Carlisle nodded in agreement of this, and I could tell that Jacob had no choice but to agree as well. As much as he might not like the Cullens, well really just Edward, he had to admit that if I was hurt this was the best place for me. Unfortunately.

"They do make a good point, Bella." Jacob accepted as he turned to face me and took my hand again. "I know you wanted to get out of here, but I think it's best if you let Dr Cullen help you get better."

And with a short kiss on my forehead, he was gone.

* * *

**AN:** Wasn't too painful was it? So I've written a few more chapters (like two hehe) but I am still very interested to hear if anyone has suggestions on what should happen from here.

Oh and don't worry Team Edward fans - this is a Team Edward fic!

Please read & review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or anything you read here that you can remember reading/hearing/seeing elsewhere.

**AN:** Shout out to: _TeamEmmette, The love of hate, berdb, emm5683, phantomessangel_. Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad the twist worked - I was a bit worried about it being too non-Edward but anywho.

I have still been writing scenes for this story but they're pretty 'eh'. I am really struggling and would appreciate any ideas of what you would like to see happen. And I would totally use your ideas - I even changed the end of this chapter based on what a reviewer said (and I have to agree with) Bella seriously needs a backbone.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

After Jacob had left, Alice and Carlisle had left me in the room by myself and surprisingly Edward hadn't attempted to try to come back. So I was left alone with my thought since running into Alice 24 hours ago. There was no doubt in my mind that the Cullens were glad to have me around again. Even after taking in what Edward had done, that he had shot me, I couldn't deny that he loved me. I mean sure, shooting me wasn't the smartest decision he had ever made, but then again, his list of stupid choices was starting to seem pretty long. Since Carlisle had assured me that no problems had arisen from the shooting, I couldn't find it in my heart to stay mad at him for too long.

Never before had I been so relieved to know that Edward couldn't read my mind, otherwise he surely would have been running in here at my first thought of forgiving him.

But even knowing this, I knew deep down that I couldn't let myself become obsessed with this family like I did when I was 17 and we were in Forks. Edward still wouldn't give in to my requests to be like him which would always leave me as an outsider, no matter how hard they tried to make me fit in. If they were so intent on keeping me human then I would just have to maintain a life separate to them to ensure the supernatural world didn't overwhelm me.

But all of that would have to wait I guess. I was still under the care of Carlisle and it didn't seem like I was going to get out of this bed anytime soon. Which I guess was a good thing seeing as since that first stab of pain earlier, my abdomen had been constantly throbbing. Not wanting to disturb Carlisle for more pain medicine, I decided to keep quiet and I tucked myself down into the blankets, thinking I would attempt to get some sleep.

* * *

I woke up what must have been hours later as the sun had set and the room was now bathed in darkness. I could feel a slight burn emanating from my wound and was grateful to see some pills and a glass of water left out for me on the bedside table. However, as I attempted to sit up so I could reach over and turn on a lamp, I yelped out from the pain. Immediately, Edward was at the door, coming in to make sure I was alright. Gratefully, he handed me my pills and water so I could swallow them back and let them do their magic.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward take a tentative seat by my side, unsure what my reaction to him would be. I figured I would let him sweat out the moment – obviously figuratively as he couldn't sweat – and continued to give him the silent treatment as I slowly finished my glass of water. He kept his hands in his lap, not certain enough of himself to reach out to me, but still he remained sitting there.

I handed him the glass when I was done, knowing that I didn't want to attempt to put the glass down by myself and risk another stab of shooting pain from the movement. One second the glass was in my hand, and the next it was on the side table where it was originally. He had obviously used vampire speed, and now he was sitting watching me, patiently waiting for me to begin.

"Ok, first of all, you shooting me – not a bright idea." I started.

"Told you." We heard Alice call from downstairs. Oh right, house full of vampires who could hear my every word. Great.

"Secondly, if I want to go to my house you have to let me." I continued, ignoring the interruption.

"Of course. You're not a prisoner here Bella." Edward allowed.

"Even if that means I have Jake come and get me right?"

"But Bella, he's a werewolf in case you haven't noticed." Edward argued. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"And you're a vampire. I fail to see the difference." I countered.

"He's dangerous for one." Edward tried.

"And you're not? When we first met I believe you told me that you were the 'world's best predator' and everything about you invited me in." I raised my eyebrow at him, daring him to continue arguing with me. When he didn't answer I continued.

"The point is Edward, I want to have my own life away from here, and you have to let me do that. Besides, the wolves live in Forks. It's not like I'll be seeing them every day." I reasoned.

Edward grumbled but otherwise stayed silent, which I took to mean he was consenting to my request.

"Is there anything else?" he asked shyly.

"No, that's pretty much it," I consented. "Basically, I don't want anymore of this 'protective Edward thinking he knows what's best for me' act, ok? You insist on leaving me human, so you're just going to have to deal with me making stupid human decisions." I saw Edward open his mouth to argue and quickly continued. "This is my life, Edward. I'll live it how I please."

I waited until Edward had nodded before turning my back on him as I rolled over to try and get more sleep.

* * *

**AN: **I'd really like to know how you guys feel about this story continuing. I think I might just rush the end to get it over and done with (since I really have no idea where to go with it).

Please read & review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or anything else you read in here that you remember (possibly faintly) reading/hearing/seeing somewhere else.

**AN:** Big thank you to: _teamalice91, Proud2luv, The love of hate, phantomessangel, , TeamEmmette, fdaleny214, emm5683_. Thanks guys for reviewing and giving me feedback.

So the whole "rushing" idea didn't go down so well. I willl endeavour to finish the fic properly - but I think I will just stick to the dramatic thing I have coming up, and leave it there. I mean the fic has to end sometime right?

Anyway, this is just a filler chapter - nothing really interesting about it. So I will make sure I update very soon (probably tomorrow).

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, and was surprised to find Edward still sitting next to the bed. Not that I minded, I wasn't actually still mad at him, but I didn't think he knew that. Sure enough, he still looked worried and not entirely sure of himself.

"What are you still doing here?" I enquired of him. He looked up surprised at my voice, not because I was awake (he surely would have sensed that) but that I was speaking to him.

"I'm not leaving your side, Bella." He told me.

"Um, ok. Why not?"

"It's because of me that you're stuck in this condition. The least I could do is hang around in case you need anything."

"Surely you don't need to be sitting _right here_ in case I need anything though. I'm sure if I called for you, you would be here in a second."

"Do you not want me here?"

"I didn't say that," I reassured him. "I just don't want you to feel obligated to sit in this room with me."

Edward smiled at my response. "I don't feel obligated. Don't worry about me."

In the silence, I heard my stomach grumble from hunger, and there was no way Edward would have missed it with his super hearing, so when he vanished out of the room I could only guess he was going downstairs to find me something to eat.

* * *

After eating what I could of the thousand and one dishes Esme had cooked for me and Edward had delivered, I started growing restless. I know I was injured but surely no one would mind if I moved this show to the living room so I could put on a movie or something. In the split second that Edward had left me alone to go put the dishes in the kitchen, I was going to make my way downstairs. Easily enough, I managed to lift myself from the bed and pull myself into a standing position. I was about to put one foot in front of the other when Emmett appeared before me.

"Where do you think you're going, squirt?"

"To watch a movie." I answered simply.

"Ah, no can do little sis. Orders are that you are to stay up here until you heal."

"But Emmett, I'm bored!" I pouted. "It couldn't hurt for me to hang out on the couch today. Besides, I feel loads better."

Emmett shook his head as he scooped me back up and settled me onto the bed. I grumpily stayed where I was as he ambled out the door. I thought he was the cool one!

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind that Emmett reappeared and I remembered why I considered him the cool one. I grinned as he easily carried the massive tv into the bedroom and had it set up in no time, complete with the DVD player and surround sound speakers. He popped in a movie that he insisted I would like before retreating again.

"Thanks Emmy." I said gratefully, making myself comfortable on the bed just as the movie started playing.

* * *

Sometime during the movie, Edward had joined me. I could see him contemplating where he was going to sit and thought I would make it easier on the guy, so I scooted over to make room on the large king sized bed, giving the indication that he should sit next to me. He didn't hesitate to take me up on the invitation as he settled in beside me. While I was used to the statue like appearance Edward could give, I was a bit surprised that he sat so ramrod straight. He was obviously still unsure of where we stood, and did not want to invade my personal space. Well I wasn't having any of that. I reached out to take his hand in mine and tugged. I knew the gesture was futile, it was like attempting to move a brick wall, but I knew he would get the idea. Without a word, he moved closer so our sides were now touching and we stayed in that position for the remainder of the movie.

* * *

I had been at the Cullens home for a few days and luckily there had been no complications to my injury that needed attending to by Carlisle. During the entire time I had been there, Edward had not left my side. This was obviously becoming an issue for him as his eyes got darker and darker by the day. It was when I noticed that his eyes were nearing a pitch black that I spoke up.

"I think I should go back to my house tomorrow." I suggested one night while he was laying with me before I would fall asleep.

"Why would you do that?" he was puzzled as he looked down at my head resting on his chest.

"Well for one, you clearly need to hunt and two, I thought we talked about this? It would be nice to just relax in my own house for a day. Besides, all of my stuff from Forks that is currently still sitting in the moving van really needs to be unpacked."

"I'm sure Alice and Esme would be happy to unpack for you and you know it would take them a lot less time than it would take you."

"I guess that's true. But I would really prefer to just do it myself. It is my house after all." I looked up with what I hoped were puppy dog eyes so he would give in to my request. Edward sighed.

"Emmett has been bugging me about going out of town for a hunt. I suppose I could take you back in the morning."

"Thanks Edward." I leant up to give him a slight peck on the cheek in a show of gratitude.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you're all still awake :) I promise there's drama coming up.

Read & Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight. _If I did - well there'd be no Renesmee and someone would have kicked some Volturi butt... I vote for Emmett.

**AN:** Thanks go out to: _TeamEmmette_ (you read my mind *wink*), _fdaleny214, The love of hate, emm5683._

So as promised - here is the next chapter. Skimming through it I realised this is another boring-nothing happens chapter. But I promise there is drama to come. Please keep reading!

* * *

The next morning, Edward was clearly not enthusiastic about my leaving as he didn't wake me up until close to 10 o'clock, and then he insisted I eat. So it wasn't until 11 that I eventually had gathered my things, said goodbye to the Cullens, with a promise that I would be back very soon, and was on my way in Edward's Volvo. Surprisingly, Edward required directions to get to my house – which come to think of it was only normal seeing that he didn't even know I was here in Anchorage and couldn't read my mind to see where I lived.

Upon seeing the large moving truck in the driveway where I had left it, I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't taken Edward up on his offer to have Alice and Esme unpack for me. I was not looking forward to the task, that's for sure. Edward procrastinated out the front of my house for a few more minutes, making sure I didn't want any help unpacking and suggesting that he hold off on the hunting trip in order to stay by my side. His offers came to an abrupt halt when his phone began ringing, and I could tell it was Emmett trying to hurry him up. Reluctantly, he drove off and left me to it.

Once Edward had gone, I had gone straight to the truck to start bringing items into the house. I figured if I did it this way, I couldn't give myself a chance to enter and settle in, which would only make me not want to do anything. Luckily, most of the items I had driven up with me were small or light so I managed to get the majority of the job done without having to ask for anyone's help. I didn't know anyone in town yet so that only left one family that I would be asking for help from, and I wanted to at least go 24 hours without needing them. So I decided to leave the remainder for a later time and settled in front of the tv, just for something mind-numbing to do.

* * *

The rest of the night, and pretty much all of today, had flown by uneventfully. I guess Alice had seen my decision to spend some time away from the Cullens, so no one had contacted me. That was about to change though, because Edward and Emmett were supposed to be returning that night and I had no doubt that the minute Edward was back in Anchorage he would be at my door. I figured I might as well enjoy the solitude of my house while I could and prepared my meal for one that I planned on eating in front of the tv. Not that there was anything on, but it was better than sitting at my kitchen table staring at the wall.

As I was washing up after dinner, I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning towards it, I noticed that Edward was now sitting at my kitchen table. Immediately, I noticed that his eyes were a deep gold, and could tell that he had enjoyed the time away to hunt, no matter how much he denied it later. I threw him a smile before turning back to the task at hand.

"So how was your day?" Edward began, content to watch me wash up.

"Pretty boring actually, how was the trip?"

"Good. But I hated being away from you."

I could hear the pout in his voice as I grabbed a towel to dry the few dishes I had used and turned to face him.

"Did Alice enjoy torturing you while I was gone?" Edward asked.

"Actually, I haven't seen any of your family since I left there two days ago." I answered honestly. Edward seemed surprised and an idea formed in my head.

"We should go over there now." I suggested. Since I was facing him I didn't miss the panicked look that flashed across his features. Strange.

"It's pretty late. We wouldn't want to disturb them. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow." Edward brushed off my suggestion.

"Disturb what? I think it's pretty safe to say they're not asleep." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you know Emmett just got back so who knows what him and Rose are up to. And I think Carlisle might be working, so he won't even be there." Edward tried to convince me not to go. I was a bit suspicious at his behaviour to keep me away from the place when not days ago he had shot me to keep me from leaving.

"Alice and Esme will be there, won't they? I want to ask them their opinion of decorating this place." I wasn't going to take no for an answer as I started grabbing my things to leave.

"I thought you said you wanted to do that yourself?" Edward questioned as he followed my movements.

"I said I wanted to unpack everything myself, I never said I wouldn't want help decorating."

"Ok I didn't want to tell you, but we have some family visiting." Edward was resigned as he placed his hands on my shoulders to stop me from moving.

"And?" I didn't understand why this would make him stop me from going over there.

"Think about it Bella. What type of _family_ would be visiting us?"

"So they're vampires," I shrugged. "In case you haven't noticed Edward, I've spent a lot of time around your family, who are also all vampires, plus my best friend is a werewolf."

"Don't remind me." I heard Edward mutter under his breath before he spoke up. "I can't guarantee you won't get hurt."

"Are they vegetarian vampires?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then I don't see a problem here."

"Bella, just because they don't drink human blood doesn't mean that they can't."

"I'm sure they'll be on their best behaviour. Let's go." I didn't give Edward a chance to protest as I walked out the front door and to his waiting car.

* * *

**AN:** Read & Review - I'd like to know if any of you are hanging in there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Seriously do I need to write this every time? I do not own _Twilight_.

**AN: **Thanks goes out to: _TeamEmmette, phantomessangel, fdaleny214, The love of hate, ilovetopaz7, emm5683_ for the kind reviews.

I'm going to the snow for a week and then uni starts up again - so there may be a delay in my updating, but I will try to stick to at least once a week (I mean the chapters are written - up to a point - so it shouldn't be that hard).

Anyway, the drama is soon coming. Hope this helps build up to it :)

* * *

When we arrived at the Cullen house, it was me who took the initiative and walked in without bothering to knock, seeing as how Edward was dawdling as he made his way to the front door. Upon entering into the living room, I saw all of the Cullens and another group of people who I did not recognise. They were obviously the other vampire coven that had come to visit since they resembled the Cullens in the pale skin and beautiful looks department. There were 3 females sitting together on one of the longer couches, while another female and male, who were obviously mates, took up another couch.

"Bella. We didn't expect to see you tonight." Alice greeted as she danced her way over to my side. I thought I caught her throw a stern look at Edward who was now standing behind me, but it happened so fast for me to be sure.

"Bella?" One of the strangers enquired. "Well, we've heard so much about you dear." The mated female greeted as she came over to shake my hand. "My name is Carmen, and this is my family." I nodded politely as I was introduced to the rest of the coven.

Edward stayed standing behind me though we did not touch as we had yet to clarify where our relationship stood. This seemed to be a good indication to the strawberry blonde of the group who approached Edward while managing to ignore me.

"Hi Edward." Tanya greeted seductively, placing a hand on his forearm. "I was waiting for you to come back. Maybe we could go for a hunt?"

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to flirt with Edward and turned to talk to Alice in an attempt to block out their conversation. Well no wonder Edward hadn't wanted me to come over while the Denali's were here. It was obvious that Tanya had a bit of a thing for Edward, and since our relationship was currently undefined, he might have wanted to spend some time with her.

"But Edward!" I heard Tanya whine as her voice wormed its way into my hearing.

"Can we go upstairs?" I heard Edward whisper into my ear. He tried to make it low enough for only me to hear, but Alice had managed to pick up his request as she beamed and nodded at the two of us. She turned to walk over to Jasper as Edward led me away from the two families and up the stairs.

* * *

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked as I made my way to my spot on the bed and Edward remained pacing at the foot of it. He merely shook his head at my question and pointed down, indicating the vampires that were still in the house.

"Oh." I mumbled, aware that he wasn't planning on telling me anything while everyone could hear our conversation. I lay back intent on waiting it out when Edward appeared at my side. He didn't wait for my reaction before he swung me up and around until I was situated on his back before jumping out the window that faced the forest.

He hit the ground running and put a few miles between us and the house before he set me down. I immediately slumped to the ground, waiting for the nauseous feeling to go away since I was a bit out of practice of running with vampires. Edward waited patiently for me to get some colour back into my cheeks before beginning.

"So that was our extended family." I stayed silent. "And that was Tanya."

"And?" I pushed, knowing there was more he wanted to say.

"Um, she's a bit clingy." Edward admitted as he ran his hand through his already tousled hair.

"Ok." I said slowly. "So should I be worried?"

"No, of course not." Edward answered immediately, kneeling down in front of me. "Well, maybe." he finally admitted.

"Because you have feelings for her." It came out as more of a statement than a question, though Edward was still quick to give me an answer.

"Don't be ridiculous." I couldn't help but be relieved at this. "This is why I didn't want you to meet her. I knew you'd get the wrong idea."

"So why should I be worried then?" I asked confused.

"Tanya might not be the nicest of vampires around you. And she's a bit possessive."

I nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I'll protect you of course," Edward assured me. "It's just that she can be quite stubborn when she wants to be."

Edward pulled a face and I could only imagine what kinds of things were running through Tanya's head while we were all in the living room earlier. Whether it was about what she wanted to do with Edward, or the terrible things she wanted to do to me, I didn't know.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we haven't really discussed this." I said motioning between us. "She can't be too bad if she doesn't know the extent of our relationship."

"Or maybe she'll back off quicker if she knows how dedicated I am to you." Edward suggested. "It's not like I'm going to entertain her thoughts anyway."

"How about we try it my way first, and if that doesn't work, then we can try it your way."

"If that's what you want." Edward agreed. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Edward and I remained in our little spot for a few more hours, discussing ways in which we could distance ourselves from each other (my idea) but still remain as a couple (Edward's idea). I didn't think it was going to be too hard. I mean it just meant that we couldn't make out in front of everyone or declare ourselves – not that we really did that anyway. Edward seemed a little down that I was so willing to hold off on our relationship while the Denali's were around. I assured him it meant nothing. I mean we had gone over a year without being together, a few more days wasn't going to hurt.

Soon, we were joined by Alice and Jasper. Alice looked a little peeved which was unusual as I thought nothing could upset the vampire. Edward sighed with understanding, obviously having seen the cause of Alice's mood in her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wanting to be included in whatever had happened.

"Tanya." Alice, Edward and Jasper all answered at the same time. Oh. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**AN:** Please read & review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or anything in here that's recognisable...

**AN:** Many thanks to _TeamEmmette, phantomessangel, emm5683_ - you guys rock with your constant reviewing!

I hope you guys enjoy where this is going. I have to admit I'm a bit scared now because _TeamEmmette_ suggested that they didn't want to see Tanya do anything too outrageous - oops. I kind of made her a real biatch.

* * *

We soon returned home when it was obvious that the day had worn me out and I was bound to fall asleep any second. As Edward carried me into the house via the front door, I felt his hold on me tighten slightly. Someone was obviously thinking something that had upset him.

"Edward!" Ah. Tanya was in the vicinity. Edward politely greeted Tanya as she bounded up to him but stopped short of any physical greeting when she saw me in Edward's arms. I closed my eyes and rolled in towards Edward in a show of my tiredness and Edward took the opportunity to escape towards the stairs.

"I really should put Bella to bed." Edward stated as he did this.

"Oh of course, the human needs to sleep after all." Tanya answered in a sickly sweet voice. "But you know we don't need sleep Edward, maybe you and I could talk after you've dealt with that little problem."

"Yeah Eddie. Why not _talk_ to dear Tanya here?" Emmett laughed as he passed us in the hallway.

"Maybe later." Edward dismissed and I felt the air rush past us as he ran to his room using vampire speed.

* * *

In the morning, I was pleased to find Edward next to me. As soon as I was awake, he leant over for a good morning kiss. While it started out gentle and slow, like what most of our kisses were, it quickly progressed to something a bit more R rated, which was very much _not_ like most of our kisses. I was very much used to Edward's uncanny ability to halt things between us before they could progress to this point, so I was more than happy to enjoy this lapse in control.

As always I soon felt myself getting short of breathe and had to remove my lips from Edward's in order to rectify that. Unwillingly, I broke contact to breathe in some oxygen, aware that my actions would mean the end of this make out session, however Edward simply moved his lips to my collarbone and continued his ministrations there. Edward may be as cold as ice, but I was definitely not feeling it at the moment. My whole body felt like it was on fire as he continued kissing and sucking across my collarbone and over my shoulders.

"Not to bring this to a grinding halt, but what exactly is this?" I managed to breathe out. I could feel Edward grin against my skin before placing one last kiss where he was.

"Well I figured if we're keeping a low profile in front of Tanya, I would take this opportunity to kiss my girlfriend while we're behind closed doors."

"We may be behind closed doors, but I think everyone would be aware of what's happening in here right now." I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Well that's true." Edward kissed me on the lips. "But the person we're trying to hide this from isn't here." Edward kissed me again. "So she'll never know."

"Well in that case." And we continued from where we left off.

* * *

Around lunch time we descended the stairs to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Kate and Irina spread out around the living room. Alice was playing chess against Kate while Rosalie, Tanya and Irina watched on while Jasper and Emmett battled each other in a video game. I could just make out the voices of Carmen and Esme in the kitchen.

"Where's Carlisle and Eleazer?" I asked Alice as I went to sit beside her and watch the game. Sticking to our agreement, Edward went and joined Jasper and Emmett in front of the tv. I noticed that as soon as Edward had taken his seat, Tanya was next to him. I also noticed that Edward was managing to lean as far away from Tanya as he could, while still remaining a gentleman.

"Carlisle took Eleazer to the hospital for his shift today. Eleazer is interested to see how Carlisle manages in such an environment." she answered while studying the board in front of her. I had never played chess before in my life, so I had no idea what the formation of the pieces on the board meant, or who was winning.

"Checkmate." Kate declared as she moved a piece on the board and jumped up in victory.

"No way." Alice said shocked as she looked over the pieces. Emmett was clearly laughing, but whether it was at Alice's misfortune or Edward's discomfort at having Tanya practically in his lap, I wasn't sure.

"Looks like your power was no match for her skill, darling." Jasper stated from the couch without glancing away from the screen.

"Good game." Kate said as she put out her hand for Alice to shake. Begrudgingly, Alice reached out for the handshake.

"Kate!" Alice yelped as she pulled her hand back as soon as it had made contact. Kate smirked.

"It was only a tiny shock."

I was obviously looking perplexed as I took in the two vampires before me so Rosalie explained. "Kate's power is to produce an electric shock."

Alice pouted as she pulled me to my feet.

"It wasn't even that much!" Kate exclaimed as Alice dragged me into the kitchen with her.

* * *

**AN: **I know, I know. A bit short. But there are good things to come (I hope!)

Please read & review :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ - or anything in here that you may remember hearing/reading/seeing somewhere else.

**AN:** As always, a big thank you to my reviewers: _JordanGoombette, fdaleny214, emm5683, berdb, TeamEmmette, The love of hate, teamtaylorlautner-edwardcullen_.

Kind of taking a break from fanfiction at the moment - just not as into it as I once was - but I will venture to finish this fic (or at least post the chapters I do have)

* * *

Alice eventually forgave Kate, though in my opinion there wasn't really anything to forgive seeing as the pixie was made out of stone and therefore, it was hard to believe anything could cause her physical pain. For the rest of the day, the Cullen kids had opted to hang out at the house. Of course, Tanya had insisted she also be part of the fun when she realised that meant Edward would be around. Once or twice, Edward did inform Tanya about our semi-relationship, but we had been careful not to make it too obvious. I was still under the impression that it was better if she didn't know how strongly Edward felt about me.

So far, Tanya hadn't approached me so I thought my idea was working. Well at least it had kept _me _out of danger. _Edward_ on the other hand was another story. As much as Edward insisted that he was with me and wasn't interested in her, Tanya still tried to make a move on him. His siblings thought this was hilarious, but I could tell that Edward was getting quite frustrated.

As we made ourselves comfortable around the living room (well I made myself comfortable as the others didn't really need to) some random movie was put on. Edward had insisted that he sit next to me on the sofa I was sharing with Kate and I didn't have the heart to tell him no. But still even though he had made the effort to come sit by me, Tanya took the opportunity to sit on the floor at his feet.

Once or twice, Tanya had the nerve to reach up in an attempt to make contact with Edward's hand, but he subtly managed to move his hand away from her reach. I didn't think anyone had noticed the exchange until I heard Emmett.

"There's so going to be a chick fight!" he enthusiastically whispered to Rosalie, though it was at a volume that even I could hear.

Edward growled low under his breath, and crossed his arms across his chest in a huff.

The movie hadn't quite yet finished when Edward pulled me up with him as he stalked out of the living room.

"Wha-?" I began to question before his lips crashed into mine. For a second, the thought that this was a bad idea flashed across my brain, but I figured if we were in any danger of Tanya coming across us, the mind reader here would be the first to know.

Well I was clearly wrong.

"Hm hm." Someone cleared their throat behind Edward who had me pinned against a wall. I peeked over Edward's shoulder when he broke the kiss, and saw an upset Tanya followed by a worried Alice.

"What's this?" Tanya asked as Edward turned to face her.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend." Edward answered matter-of-factly. "I told you about this, Tanya."

"Yeah, but you never said it was _serious_." Tanya pouted, looking like someone had killed her only puppy.

"What does it matter how serious or not we are?" I asked from behind Edward. Tanya didn't answer me as she kept looking at Edward.

"Bella asked you a question." He pressed. Tanya reluctantly turned to face me.

"If he's not serious about you, I could obviously steal him away from you."

"As if that's going to stop you." Alice muttered.

"True." Tanya answered, glancing back at Alice. "But I thought it would be easier if he wasn't so attached."

"That's enough, Tanya." Edward growled. "I am in love with Bella, and even if I wasn't, I don't feel about you that way."

"Oh you will." Tanya was confident. "I just have to remove the _obstacle_ that's in my way."

I shivered at the menacing look Tanya threw my way as Edward and Alice watched on disgusted while Tanya walked out of the house.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful as Tanya did not return home, nor was Irina anywhere to be found. After feeding the human, Esme insisted that she would wash up while Edward took me upstairs and I got ready for bed.

"Edward!" I woke abruptly to the sound of Alice's panicked voice. Immediately I noticed that Edward was not beside me like he usually was when I was asleep, but even in the darkness of the room I could see someone was here with me.

"Hello Bella." The voice greeted me. I blinked rapidly, hoping my sight would soon adjust to the darkness so I could make out who this person was. Well, more like vampire. There was no way a human would have gotten into the Cullen house and managed to get to me without anyone knowing. Suddenly, there was a pounding at the bedroom door.

"Tanya, what have you done to this door?" I heard Edward yelling from outside.

"You better open up right now!" Emmett snarled.

"If you touch one hair on Bella's head, you'll be sorry!" Alice threatened.

As the moon slipped out from beneath the clouds and shone into the room, I could clearly make out Tanya kneeling on the bed next to me. Her eyes were still a bright gold, which was reassuring, however a cruel smile was twisted on her lips. There was more banging, yells and snarls from the other side of the bedroom door. Obviously all of the Cullens had rushed up when they realised what was going on, and evidently the Denali's had also come to investigate as I heard Carmen, Eleazer and Kate.

"Honestly, what does he see in you?" Tanya questioned, as she cocked her head to the side to study me. I sat motionless on the bed, scared to even make one tiny movement.

"You're so fragile. I bet you break so easily."

"No!" I heard Alice and Edward roar as clearly as if they were standing right next to me, just as Tanya took hold of my left hand and snapped my wrist. The pain was instant as I felt the break she had so easily caused. She dropped my hand, but I was too stunned to move or even make a sound. The banging on the door definitely got louder.

"What are you doing, Tanya?" Kate screeched.

"You're dead, Tanya!" Jasper swore.

"This isn't over." Tanya whispered in my ear, before jumping out of Edward's window just before the bedroom door came crashing down.

* * *

**A****N:** Please read & review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ or any of its affiliates - nor anything that you read in here that sounds vaguely familiar to something else someone has done...

**AN:** As usual, I want to give shout outs to the people who reviewed last chapter! So thank you to _JMaire, phantomessangel, emm5683, JordoanGoombette, nicole-megan, Isabela is Online_. It's always nice to hear from people who care to take the effort to leave some feedback :) So thanks guys.

_

* * *

_

Kill

was the recurring theme of the expletives that were flying around the room once everyone had made their way in and saw the damage that had been caused.

"It's really not that bad." I insisted as Edward ran to my side while Carlisle had hold of my wrist and was inspecting the break.

"Don't be stupid. She snapped your wrist for crying out loud!" Emmett was always the one to point out the obvious. Esme rushed back into the room with Carlisle's doctor's bag.

"At least it's a clean break." Carlisle explained as he started to wrap a crude sling in order to keep my wrist stable.

"Love, I don't think your way worked. Can we please try it my way now?" Edward enquired.

"Edward it was because of you that she reacted this way." I insisted. "If she hadn't seen us kissing in the hallway this afternoon, she probably wouldn't have been in here."

"Actually Bella, she has been having thoughts about doing this since before she got here." Alice piped up. "Edward didn't even want you to meet her, because he saw my vision of her doing something terrible to you once she found out about you. I don't think it really mattered to her how your relationship was."

"Well isn't that just great." I huffed.

* * *

Carlisle insisted that I go to the hospital to get a cast put on for my wrist. There was no way he could do it at home, since he didn't have the equipment, and the injury was easy to explain away. Being as clumsy as I was, it was reasonable to accept that the break had resulted from a fall and there was no reason for anyone to be suspicious.

Edward wanted me to return to his house but I was able to reason with him that Tanya didn't know where I lived and it was safer for me to go to my house than it was to go to his. Edward insisted that he stay for my protection, and it's not like I was going to say no to that. Alice and Jasper also wanted to come with us so we said goodbye to the family and the four of us returned to my house. Funny how ever since the Cullens had come back into my life, I didn't really think of it as _home_.

As we pulled up to the house, I saw the moving van still sitting out the front. Damn. I was meant to get that finished.

"We'd love to." Alice suddenly declared from the back seat. She had obviously seen my decision to ask for their help in the morning.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I made my way to my bedroom, half asleep and very drowsy from the pain medication.

* * *

I awoke alone. Again. But was more than glad to be truly alone this time. No deranged sadistic vampire by my side. Though I wouldn't have minded to wake up to the sight of another vampire this morning. I was lying on my right side with my left hand resting on my hip, so there was no pain for the minute.

"Hi there sleeping beauty." Alice greeted as she danced her way into my room. "You've been asleep for a long time."

"Alice, just because you don't sleep, doesn't mean that a short 5 hours is a long time." I grumbled.

"Well you're awake now. So what do you want to do today?"

"Alice, stop torturing the injured." Jasper chastised as he called from the living room. I heard Edward chuckle at the remark, and couldn't help the smile that came onto my face. Alice pouted at my response.

"Fine, spoil my fun."

"Alice, I have a lot to do today. Did you not see that moving truck when we got home last night?" I answered her earlier question.

"Oh don't be silly." Alice dismissed. "That's already done. And I have to say that I am a genius!"

I gaped at her. They had unpacked the rest for me?

"Well, thanks." I said gratefully.

"No need to thank me. It had to be done. That way it left today free for…"

"Alice, if you say shopping I will kill you." I threatened.

"_Shopping_." Alice finished with a grin. I stared at her incredulously. "What? It's not like you could really kill me. Immortal, remember?"

"I may not be able to kill you, but I know a certain bronze haired sibling who would gladly do the job." I smirked as her face fell.

"Don't worry Alice. As much as I love Bella and want to see her torture free, I wouldn't kill you. Maim you maybe, but not kill you." Edward said calmly as he entered the room, followed by Jasper.

"He's just kidding Alice." I insisted. "I would never ask him to do that."

"And I wouldn't let him." Jasper guaranteed. Alice's grin returned.

"But I'm still not going shopping." I declared as I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes, feigning sleep.

Days passed and there was still no sign of Tanya. Carlisle had said that she hadn't been seen since that night, and now that Carmen, Eleazer and Kate had returned home, there really was no reason for her to come back to the Cullen house.

With this knowledge, Edward thought it was safe for me to go back there, seeing no threat. Alice had also insisted that she saw nothing amiss in the future, though her visions were subjective so she would constantly check for any change.

So back to the Cullen house I went.

* * *

**AN:** There's just a few more chapters of what I have already written (which I wrote AGES ago) that I will try to post over the coming weeks.

Hope you are all enjoying where this is going!

Please read & review...


End file.
